Mobius High School
by Neko Izumi
Summary: Las esmeraldas del Caos fueron robadas, y con ello se abrio un portal hasta una dimension desconocida ¿Que cosas se encontraran del otro lado?
1. Comienza la Aventura

Notas: Holis! 3

Ok, este es mi primer fic *explota de alegria* (?)

antes de empezar quisiera aclarar algunas cosillas...

Primero, el personaje principal de esta historia es Valeria the Cat, mi fan character :3

Y hay algunos cuantos que tambien son mis FC's como Ami y Angy que son trillisas junto con Amy... segun yo pues :v

eso creo que es todo lo que necesitais saber... asi que no os fastidio mas y disfrutad ^^

 **Capitulo 1: Comienza la Aventura**

Todo comenzó un día normal, Sonic y los demás estaban en la casa de reuniones construida tiempo atrás sin nada que hacer, Eggman tenía ya un buen tiempo inactivo con sus planes malvados y los chicos pudieron tomarse un descanso y simplemente charlaban y jugaban.

\- Aagh…que aburrimiento –dijo nuestro erizo azul favorito

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sonic? –dijo Tails, quien estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz en el sofá

\- Es que… Cielos, nunca pensé que Eggman no estuviera molestando sería tan aburrido

\- Ay ya mi querido Soni-kun –dijo Amy acercándose a el – Seguro ya encontraremos algo emocionante que hacer

\- Pero mientras tanto… ¿Qué tal unas rondas en el Call of Duty? Veamos si puedes superar al maestro –Dijo Knuckles quien estaba sentado junto a Tails jugando en la PS4

\- ¿Maestro? ¿Tu? ¡JA! Ya lo veremos –Respondió el erizo azul quien de inmediato brinco hacia el sofá

\- Hey Hermanita –Dijo Ami quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Shadow – ¿Qué tal si preparas una galletas o un pastel?

\- ¿Me crees tu esclava? Si quieres algo ve y prepáralo tu – Frunció el seño la eriza rosada

\- Anda Ames, por favor… Hazlo por mi – Dijo Sonic poniendo cara de perrito tierno, algo a lo que Amy no podía negarse

\- Jejeje –se ruboriza – Esta bien Soni-kun, lo haré

Amy se encamino a la cocina a preparar el pastel, los demás estaban en el salón principal.

Sonic y Knuckles tenían una batalla interminable en el Call of Duty, Angy, Blaze y Silver jugaban al té con Cream, Tails miraba jugar a Sonic y Knuckles mientras comía palomitas y Shadow estaba sentado en un poof con Ami sentada en sus piernas.

\- ¡Holiwis! –Dijo Valeria entrando por la puerta - ¿Qué tal esta mi grupo favorito?

\- Pensé que tu grupo favorito eran los otakus esos con los que te pasas siempre –Dijo Shadow

\- Pues ustedes sois mejores… ¡Uuhh! ¿Huele a pastel de chocolate? – Pregunto la joven y hambrienta gatita

\- Si, estoy haciendo tu favorito –Sonrío Amy

\- ¡Yupi!

\- Señorita Val –Dijo la conejita Cream – ¿Quiere unírsenos a tomar el té?

\- Claro, me encantaría… ¿Es que acaso Blaze se tiene que ir de nuevo? –Dijo sarcásticamente

\- Solo cállate y toma mi lugar… – Dijo Blaze fría como siempre, detestaba tomar el té y apenas llegaba Valeria se iba para que ella tomase su lugar

POV'S Blaze

Apenas vi a Val entrar aproveche para irme, me aburría que Cream siempre quisiera tomar el te. Al levantarme fui a encontrar algo que hacer y vi que una luz extraña salía de una de las habitaciones y confusa fui a investigar.

Una vez en la habitación note como el brillo provenía de la pared ¿Qué demonios era eso? Suavemente intente tocarla, pero no era sólida, era como si del otro lado hubiera una ventana o algo así, pero no le di importancia y me fui a otro sitio.

Fin POV'S Blaze

Los chicos seguían como si nada y Amy acababa de terminar su pastel

\- ¿Quien quiere una rebanada? –Dijo la eriza rosa

\- ¡Vengache pa'ca! –Se le iluminaron los ojos a Valeria al ver el pastel

\- Aaaah… Huele delicioso –Dijo Sonic hambriento

\- ¡Pues entonces te dejare el trozo más grande! –Contesto Amy.

\- Pero justo cuando Amy iba a cortar el pastel, alguien entro por la puerta…

\- ¡Chicos! Ha pasado algo terrible

\- ¿Tikal? – Dijo Knuckles que se sorprendió al oír su voz, tanto que lanzo el control de la PS4 al aire golpeando a Sonic en la cabeza - ¡Eres tu!

\- ¡OYE! - Dijo Sonic molesto mientras se acariciaba la cabeza por el golpe

\- Cállate, ¿Qué no ves que Tikal esta aquí? ¡No puedo creerlo! – el Equidna fue corriendo a abrazarla

\- ¡Knuckles! Te he echado tanto de menos… - dijo correspondiendo su abrazo

\- ¿Es Tikal? Cielos… - Dijo Shadow atónito

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Quieres pastel? –Le pregunto Amy

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo… volviste a tu forma física – Le pregunto Tails

\- Ah….no gracias cariño –le respondió a Amy –Y sobre eso… ¡HA PASADO ALGO TERRIBLE!

\- ¿Qué ha sido? .- Dijo Sonic levantándose de el sofá

\- ¡Han robado las Chaos Emeralds!

\- ¿Enserio? …No se oye tan mal, no es la primera vez que las roban –dijo Knuckles

\- Lo se, pero es que no se encuentran en ningún lugar del planeta ¡Desaparecieron completamente! Y si no las encontramos ¡Podría desatarse el Caos es nuestro mundo! O peor, podría destruirse

\- ¿¡QUE?! -dijeron todos al unísono

\- ¡No puede ser! –Dijo Silver

\- Apuesto todo a que fue Eggman –Dijo Ami

\- ¡Ese maldito bigotudo! –Sonic se enfureció –Es que cuando le pille…

\- No Sonic, no ha sido Eggman… No se que habrá sido, pero su energía era demasiado fuerte y tenia un aura maligna que… Estuvo a punto de llevarse la Esmeralda Madre, pero pude detenerlo a tiempo

\- Pero si no fue Eggman ¿Quién habrá sido? – Dijo Angy preocupada

\- No lo se… Por eso vine a deciros, se que sois los únicos que podéis recuperarlas, pues yo no puedo estar en forma física siempre, pero os ayudare en mi forma espiritual.

\- Sea quien sea, cuando le atrapemos se arrepentirá de el día en que nació… Hare que pague y que me asegurare que se retuerza de dolor en el quinto infierno ¡Como el pútrido engendro de Satán que es! –Dijo Valeria, parecía que tuviera los ojos hechos fuego de lo molesta que estaba

\- …S-Señorita Val… cálmese… -Dijo Cream asustada por todo lo que dijo Valeria

\- Pero eso no es todo, percibí una fuerte energía que viene de aquí, la cual tampoco se bien que será, pero la señal es muy fuerte

\- Pues entonces lo mejor será investigar – Dijo Tails

Fueron a una habitación en la casa, de donde salía una luz muy brillante de una pared, nadie tenía idea de que podría ser eso.

\- ¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí? –Dijo Ami. El ruido que habia en la habitación llamo la atención de Blaze que se encontraba en otra

\- ¿Ya vieron eso? Es muy extraño ¿verdad? –Dijo al entrar

\- ¿Sabias de esto? –Pregunto Angy

\- Lo vi, pero ni idea de que es… lo que se, es que la pared ya no es sólida

\- ¿No es sólida, eh...? –Dijo Valeria para si misma

\- Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es investigar antes de hacer algo que pueda ponernos en… -Dijo Tails, pero fue interrumpido cuando…

\- ¡Yo quiero probar! –Valeria se lanzó hacia la pared atravesándola

\- ¡NO! –gritaron todos intentando detenerla, pero fue en vano

\- ¡Ha desaparecido! – Dijo Amy asustada

\- ¿Pero por que esta niña siempre se mete en este tipo de problemas? –Dijo Shadow

Es muy torpe y no piensa nunca... –Suspiro Ami

\- ¡Chicos! Tenemos que traerla de vuelta –Dijo Sonic, pero justo cuando iba a atravesar la pared, la luz se desvaneció y la pared se volvió sólida, haciendo que Sonic solo se estrellara contra ella dándose un fuerte tortazo en toda la cara- ¡MIERDA! –Dijo cayendo al suelo - ¿Qué paso?

\- A ver… -Blaze toco la pared- ¡Es sólida otra vez!

-¡No puede ser! – Se levanto el erizo azul del suelo

\- ¡Oh no! Ahora tenemos 2 graves problemas –Dijo Tikal frustrada

\- No te preocupes querida –La consoló Angy –Se que lo solucionaremos

-Eso espero…

\- Me pondré a investigar ahora mismo que es lo que pasa para poder solucionar este lío en el que nos hemos metido –Dijo Tails –Seguidme, necesitare vuestra ayuda...

*en alguna otro lugar*

\- Ah…. Mi cabeza… -Dijo Valeria mientras habría los ojos -¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Continuara-

Y es todo por hoy gente :3

si lo se, esta algo corto pero me parecio momento perfecto para cortar

espero os haya gustado y hasta la proxima!


	2. Dimension Desconocida

Hola a todos nuevamente! :3

Y con una rapides al nivel de Sonic he subido el segundo capitulo :3

pero no os molesto mas y os dejo leer.. disfrutad ^^

Valeria se despertó del fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza al atravesar la pared, aun confundida y mareada sin saber exactamente que ocurría...

\- Ah… Mi cabeza… -Dijo abriendo los ojos –… ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? –Se levanto del suelo aun un poco mareada –Un momento… estoy… ¿Estoy más alta? Espera… ¡MI COLITA! ¡No siento mi colita! –Se toco el trasero para comprobar -Mi hermosa colita… ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Aaaaaaaah! –Grito casi llorando -¿A qué clase de vil y cruel sitio he llegado?

Miró a todos lados y noto que estaba en una especie de campo, donde había un gran edificio alargado, tenia com pisos y atrás donde ella se encontraba una estatua con una gran base en forma de bloque, del cual supuso que había salido

\- Mmmmh… Seguro llegue aquí saliendo de ese bloque… ¡Saldré como entre! –Intentó atravesar la pared… Realmente fue una mala idea, lo único que logro fue darse un gran golpe en la cara –HIJO DE… ¡AAAAAH! –Dijo cayendo al suelo nuevamente, sin duda estaba metida en un gran lío, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y para rematar algo extraño paso son ella misma

\- Dos golpes en un solo día… vaya suerte que tengo… -Se levanto nuevamente y vio algo a lo lejos –Hey… ¿Esos no son…Humanos? ¿Pero como demon….? No… No me digas que yo… -empezó a tocarse la cara –Esto no esta pasando… ¡No puede ser!

Saco un espejo del bolsillo de su sudadera y miro su reflejo en el y efectivamente ella era una humana ahora, lo cual hizo que perdiera el control y empezó a correr en círculos con desesperación, atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban ahí

\- Eeemm… Disculpa… ¿Te ocurre algo? –Se acercó una chica mas alta y claramente mayor que ella, era de contextura delgada, de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos color violeta y vestía un vestido corto sin mangas de corte recto color rosa

\- ...¿Ah? Eh… -Se quedo paralizada –Eeemm… No… es que me di cuenta que perdí algo importante…

\- …Aja… ¿Eres nueva verdad?

\- Si… soy… nueva… -Dijo sin siquiera saber a que se refería, no sabia donde estaba ni que hacía allí, pero pensó que lo mejor era seguir la corriente

\- Ah pues...¡Bienvenida a Mobius High School! Mi nombre es Jade Houston, pero puedes llamarme Jade ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Mobius? ¿Esta escuela se llama Mobius? Cielos, que coincidencia tan grande… -Pensó para sus adentros

\- ….Eeemm... ¿Hola? Dije que como te llamas

\- ¡Ah! Perdón… Soy Valeria…

\- Bien, te buscare al comité de bienvenida para que te guíen por las instalaciones del instituto y te expliquen bien como funciona, pero primero debes ir con la directora Aleena

\- ¿Aleena? ¿Pero que...?

\- Te veré luego, ¡adiós! –Se despidió yéndose a otro lugar

\- Espera… ¡No te vayas! Cielos… ¿En que problema me he metido?

*Mientras tanto en Mobius*

Tails y los demás chicos investigaron todo lo que pudieron sobre aquella luz extraña que se formo en la pared y mandó a Valeria a quien sabe donde.

\- Ok, sabemos ya que eso era un portal a una dimensión desconocida –Dijo Blaze

\- Si, el problema es que no tenemos la menor idea de cómo reabrirlo para poder traer a Val de vuelta –Dijo Silver

\- Mmmmm… Tails…

\- ¿Si Tikal?

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de que la energía del portal era la misma que la de las esmeraldas?

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo y empezó a revisar algo – ¡Es verdad!

\- Entonces… ¿Crees que el robo de las Chaos Emeralds tengan que ver con el portal? –Dijo Sonic

\- Pues así parece, lo que quiere decir que el portal que se abrió lleva a la dimensión donde están las Esmeraldas –Dijo feliz el zorrito

\- Anda… entonces la imprudencia de Val no fue tan mala después de todo –Dijo Ami

\- ¡Si! Con ella en esa dimensión podremos recuperar las Esmeraldas –Angy brinco de alegría

\- Pero como sabrá Val que tiene que recuperar las Esmeraldas –Dijo Blaze –Digo, conociéndola seguro no tiene idea de cómo llego allí

\- Mmm...… tienes razón… -Dijo Tails

\- Debemos encontrar una manera de comunicarnos con ella para explicarle que tiene que hacer –Dijo Knuckles

\- Tails ¿Puedes hacer un aparato para poder comunicarnos con ella? –Pregunto Amy

\- Mmmm… no estoy seguro, no es tan simple…

\- Jo… ¿Qué haremos entonces? –Dijo Sonic

\- ¡Señorita Angy! ¿Cree usted que pueda encontrar la manera de comunicarse telepáticamente con Val? –Pregunto Cream

\- Podría tratar… Pero necesito extrema concentración

\- Entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a Sky Santuary? Es el lugar mas tranquilo en Mobius –Dijo Shadow

\- Buena idea, vayamos al santuario –Dijo Knuckles

*Mientras tanto donde Valeria*

\- Ah… -Suspiró – Ok… aparentemente he llegado a un mundo de humanos donde hay un instituto llamado Mobius y la directora del mismo es Aleena… el equivalente de la reina de nuestro mundo… Pero… ¿Como y por que llegue aquí? Bueno… Supongo que es mejor actuar como si nada hasta que averigüe como regresar a casa…. Mmmh, mejor busco a la tal directora…

Valeria camino por todo el instituto buscando la dirección y cuando por fin la encontró vio sentada en un escritorio a una mujer de aspecto maduro de unos treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos años, con cabellera larga color violeta hasta la cintura, de ojos azules, tes clara y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Sin duda, era exactamente igual a la Reina Aleena de Mobius, la madre de Sonic, la única diferencia es que esta era humana y no tenía idea de quien era Valeria.

POV'S Valeria

\- Ah, hola –Me Sonrío amablemente Por favor, toma asiento

\- Hola… mucho gusto… Soy Valeria –Dije tímidamente mientras me sentaba frente al escritorio

\- Mucho gusto Valeria –Estrecho amablemente mi mano –Y bienvenida a Mobius High School, necesito que llenes el formulario de inscripción para poder hacer valida la entrada al instituto, lamentablemente llegaste tarde y tendrás que empezar mañana, así que te dejo el formulario para que lo llenes y me lo entregues mañana al empezar las clases

\- Ah… Ok, muchas gracias –Dije tomando los papeles

\- De nada cariño, te veré mañana ¡Hasta luego!

\- Hasta luego –Me despedi con amabilidad y salí de la oficina. Una vez afuera, note que no había nadie por los pasillos, era tarde y me percate de algo importante…

\- Un momento… ¿Dónde se supone que voy a quedarme? ¡AH! ¡Este día cada vez empeora más y más! Mas me vale que me apresure a encontrar un lugar… ¡Ya se! En este instituto tan grande debería de haber una biblioteca, me esconderé y esperare que cierren.

\- Me escondí en la biblioteca de la escuela, era gigantesca, tenia 2 pisos y un millón de pasillos con muchísimas estanterías llenos de millones de libros, decidí que me quedaría en el segundo piso que tenia un pequeño anexo por el cual se llegaba mediante una escalera, donde había una mesita y un gran mueble, parecía un tipo de escondite de lectura, perfecto para esconderse.

\- Ah… Perfecto –Subí por la escalera y acomode el mueble de manera que pude recostarme cómodamente, cojí un libro y decidí leer hasta que me diera sueño y decidiera dormirme –Ah…. Ojala encuentre la manera de volver…

Fin POV'S Valeria

*Mientras tanto en Mobius*

Sonic y el resto llegaron a Sky Santuary, donde prepararon todo para que Angy se concentrase todo lo posible para comunicarse con Valeria, lo cual seria una tarea más difícil de lo que pensaban

\- Ok todo listo –Dijo Tikal –Intenta encontrar a Valeria y dile lo que tiene que hacer

\- De acuerdo, todos silencio por favor y no hagan ningún ruido hasta que diga que lo haya logrado –Pidió amablemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba intentando contactarse telepáticamente con Valeria.

Angy trato y trato un buen rato, paso unos 50 minutos en ello, contactar a alguien que esta en otra dimensión telepáticamente era realmente complicado, la pobre Angy ya empezaba a tener una fuerte migraña por tanto esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo hasta que por fin lo logro.

*Mientras tanto con Valeria*

Valeria estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, trataba sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, algo de lo cual nunca había oído, ya que ella vivía en Mobius y eso era un tema de la tierra, lo cual hizo que sacara la conclusión de que se encontraba en ese planeta… Cuando de pronto.

\- ¿Valeria? ¿Estas ahí?

\- ¡AAAAH! –grito asustada soltando el libro -¿Angy? ¿Eres tú? O es que este mundo tan raro ya me esta volviendo loca…

\- ¡Val! ¡Que alegría saber de ti!

\- ¡Eres tú! Pero… ¿Dónde estas? –Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Valeria en ese momento hubiera pensado que estaba loca

\- Aquí en Mobius, en Sky Santuary… Me comunico telepáticamente

\- Aaahh… Claro ¡No tienes una idea de cómo me alegra hablar contigo! ¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

\- Me temo que no será tan sencillo, aun no hemos encontrado la manera de hacerte volver… Pero por los momentos es mejor que no vuelvas

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Bien te explico, ese brillo extraño en la pared era un portal a una dimensión desconocida

\- Si… Eso ya lo sabia, Estoy en la tierra

\- ¿En la tierra? No tonta, dije otra dimensión, no otro mundo… Estas en una dimensión alterna a lo que es Mobius… ¿Notaste un cambio en ti al llegar?

\- Sip… soy humana ahora –Suspiro

\- Anda…. Esto cambia las cosas, ya entiendo porque pensaste que estaba en la tierra… ¡Ah! Me estoy desviando del tema… La cosa es que en ese lugar están las Chaos Emeralds

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ….Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Esto es lo que harás, has lo posible por recuperarlas, pero sin causar alborotos, sigue la corriente y actúa como los demás, mézclate en la multitud, finge que perteneces a ese mundo si es necesario… Pero hasta no tener las Esmeraldas… No puedes volver hasta recuperarlas… de todos modos nosotros buscaremos la manera de traerte cuando hayas cumplido la misión… ¿Ok?

\- Entiendo… Ok, lo haré

\- ¡Fantástico! Aaahh… -se quejo de dolor –Me gustaría poder ayudarte más pero no puedo… seguir… ¡AAAAH!

\- …¿Angy? ¿Sigue allí? …Parece que no, bueno… al menos ya se que hacer en este mundo...

*En Mobius*

Angy cortó la comunicación de repente ya que no aguantaba el dolor que producía tanto esfuerzo

\- ¡AAAH! ¡MI CABEZA! ME DUELE EL CEREBRO…. MIERDA PERO QUE DOLOR –Se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, su frente estaba roja

\- ¡Angy! –Silver se acerco asustado a ella -¿Estas Bien?

\- Ay…. Si… ¡No vuelvo a intentar algo así en mi vida!

\- Pero… ¿Pudiste contactar a Val? –Pregunto Blaze

\- Si… valió la pena al menos… ¡Pero no me lo volváis a pedir! ¡Na nai! ¡Me negare!

\- ...Bueno… Al menos sabemos que esta bien y ella ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer –Dijo Sonic

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Angy –Agradeció Tikal

\- Fue un placer… Y ahora si me disculpan… Necesito descansar… -Angy se desmayó, pero nadie se alarmo ya que estaba agotada

\- Bueno, Val esta bien y las Esmeraldas pronto también, podemos estar tranquilos –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Si, volvamos a casa –Dijo Amy

*Mientras donde Valeria*

\- Bien, tengo que estar aquí hasta encontrar las Esmeraldas… Ojala las recupere rápido –Dijo dando un bostezo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

-continuara-

Como veran ya empece a liarla... x'D  
Pero en fin, ha sido todo por hoy

hasta la proxima! :3


End file.
